Taking what one wants
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: Jareth's trick has now paid off, Sarah is his, whether she like it or not...Evil Jareth story. warning, language and rape.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

_I do not own labyrinth or any of its characters except for one coming in later chapters._

Also I would like to make it clearly known that I quite believe in the phrase 'If you have nothing nice to say, say nothing at all' so please do not give me any negative reviews. Thank you.

Chapter 1-Trying to flee 

Sarah ran blindly through the halls of the castle, trying desperately to escape, but Jareth must have enchanted the place because the halls seemed to go on and on.

Tripping on the hem of the long white silk nightdress, she fell to the floor, she scrambled to get up but goblins latched onto her ankles, goblins that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Let go!" She cried, kicking them off, getting to her feet and resuming her frantic flight down the endless hall.

-Flashback-

Her eyes fluttered open, she groaned, her head hurt like hell.

Sarah looked around her to try and get an idea of where she was.

The room was large and decorated in black, red and silver, She lay upon a grand four poster canopy bed draped black and silver satins and silks.

Sarah noticed though she did not match the room at all, she was wearing a very revealing, spaghetti strap, toe length white silk nightdress, fitting her form down to her thighs like a second skin, then fanning out elegantly.

She was a picture of sensual innocence in a background of darkness.

Sarah felt weak, like her strength had been sucked right out of her, she could barely move.

How in the world did she end up here, last thing she remember was smashing her way out of that dream bubble in a chaotic excuse for a ball.

"Well, I see my bride has at last awakened from her slumber" A voice said, coming from the right side of the bed.

"You!" Sarah gasped, seeing the Goblin King leaning casually on the bedpost, smirking seductively.

"Yes, my dearest, me, but I want you to call me Jareth" He said, lust shimmering in his mismatched eyes.

"What have you done? Why wasn't I released back into the labyrinth?" Sarah demanded to know, feeling her strength slowly returning but a little too slow for her liking.

"I have grown bored of our little game I am afraid, I do not wish to wait the remaining time to claim what I want" The king said, powerful hunger dancing in his cold eyes as they raked over her silk covered body, but Sarah chose not to notice this.

"You can't do this! I still have time to save him!" Sarah cried.

Jareth raised an elegant brow.

"You think this is about the boy? Hardly, he served his purpose and was sent back" Jareth said, wicked laughter bubbling in his throat.

"His purpose?" Sarah questioned, her throat suddenly dry as a desert.

"Yes, to lure you here, my love, and how wonderful my plans worked out" Jareth bragged, showing off how selfish he was.

Sarah lay there in silent shock as she took in his revealed trickery.

"Monster!" Sarah yelled, sitting up and fixing her furious gaze upon his cackling eyes.

"A monster that has claimed a beautiful young maiden to be his bride" Jareth taunted.

Sarah's eyes grew wide and feeling that her strength had at lat fully returned, she leapt off the bed and was out of there like there was no tomorrow, Jareth mocking laughter echoing behind her.

-End Flashback-

Sarah slipped into a dark corner shrouded in black darkness she prayed that she would be safe in its protective darkness, she greatly needed a rest.

Jareth lay nude upon his bed in all of his sexual glory, watching Sarah through a crystal ball, it was only a matter of time before she grew weary of useless running due to his spell on the halls and would return to his bedchamber, to be claimed at long last by him, Jareth, The Goblin King, and he planned to relish her every moan and scream of pleasure as he took her body.

Jareth softly laughed and continued to wait for his bride-to-be to come to him, the only man who would ever have her, he would make sure of that.

Chapter 2- a fate worse than death 

Sarah now walked the hall wearily, her plan of escape was really looking hopeless, she was so tired, she had been walking for hours and everything looked the same, perhaps Jareth could be persuaded to release her? She had to try; she was getting nowhere trying to find a way out.

She turned around and slowly began to walk back, each step steeping to boom in ear that she was heading for her doom, her life really seriously sucked right about now.

Sarah stopped dead in her tracks as she came to the end of the hall and saw the door that held the most malevolent man she had ever encountered in her whole sixteen years.

Could she do this? Could she degrade herself so much to beg him for mercy and to send her home with family? Well, it seemed now that she had no choice.

Sarah approached the door and grasped the handle, turning it and walking inside, her eyes tightly closed, as she went to her distasteful fate, one she could never see coming.

The door slammed shut on its on and disappeared, leaving behind only stone wall causing Sarah to whip around and gaze horror-struck at where the door used to be.

"Returned at last, my darling…?" Came the voice Sarah hated most from behind her, in the direction of the bed.

Sarah turned and her face blushed with virginal innocence.

Jareth lay on his side upon the bed, nude with only the metallic silver sheet he was entwined with to cover his hardened proof of arousal.

Sarah backed up towards the wall, praying to god in heaven that the door would reappear, but it didn't.

Jareth, with the movements of a powerful jungle cat, slid from the bed, his bare feet meeting the cold stone floor, the sheet sliding off of him, leaving him completely nude to her eyes.

Sarah shivered with terror, what in the world was he trying to do!

Jareth began to stride towards his intended bride, his muscles rippling with each step her took until he had her against the wall, his body pressed tightly against hers.

"Jareth, please! Let me go, I do not want you like this!" Sarah whispered frightened, trying to make him come to his senses, but so much for that.

"Oh no, my love, my beautiful bride, you are going nowhere… except into my bed, where I plan to make hot, steamy love to you" he murmured hungrily against her throat, pressing small kisses here and there.

"Please, Jareth, I am begging you, let me go, I do not want this" Sarah pleaded, terrified tears sliding slowly down her cheeks.

"I can't say that matters much to me, I have waited long enough as it is" He said flatly, his kisses dipping down to her collarbone.

Sarah was terrified, she didn't want this, she wanted to go home and just forget about him and his evil.

She cried out in fear as he scooped her up into his arms and strode effortlessly back to the bed, and dumped her onto it, crawled over her on all fours, pressing his hot and hungry body into her silk covered softness.

Sarah was sobbing now, she was being faced with the worst of fears that every girl had, the horrid fear of being raped.

Jareth reached beneath her and unzipped the silken nightdress, hurriedly pulling it down but not too quickly that he would rip the delicate silk.

He grinned like a wolf hungry for its mate as her luscious body was revealed to his eyes, he bent down his head and dragged his tongue across a rosy peak, relishing its texture.

Sarah grimaced, wishing he would stop and just leave the room, wishing he would suddenly just not want her anymore and let her go home.

But no, instead he buried his face in her neck, kissing, licking and sucking and he parted her legs, even as she tried to hold them closed.

Trying her best to fight him, Sarah felt herself die inside as he settled himself between her legs, easing the head of his swollen member inside her fertile entrance.

Jareth lifted his head and licked the side of her face as he shoved himself inside, ripping roughly through her virginity, her scream of pain arousing him even more, were it possible, he so wanted this woman.

Sarah merely lay there now, feeling broken, used and dead inside.

Jareth pulled out and shoved himself back in, his rhythmic thrusts making her realize more and more that any life she could have aboveground, was over, she had no future now.

"Oh Sarah! My bride! My queen!" he cried, moaning loudly, reaching his release, his hands roughly groping her breasts.

Laying there as he savagely took her body, the fire faded from Sarah Williams eyes, her will of iron gone forever, she felt as broken as a pane of glass thrown hard to the ground and shattered into a thousand pieces, glass that could never become whole ever again.

Emotions began to fade too, she became a lifeless broken doll, a doll for the wicked king of the goblins to play with, a doll he would never share.

**(A\N: well I thought it would be nice to give you guys two chapters to start with and see how things go from there, well Jareth has taken what he wants and plans to force Sarah to join him in marriage, is there hope left for Sarah? Perhaps or maybe not… **

**I am not sure if I plan to introduce my made up character in chapter three or not, but don't worry my friends, he is a good guy, well tell me what you all think in your reviews, if I should introduce the hero yet or wait a bit longer for his introduction, your all in for a big surprise when you meet him. Well I love you all, see ya next time!)**


	2. Chapter three

I am not really sure if I want this to be a dark fic or not so only time will tell, I will decide eventually, anyway, i thought you'd all love the next chapter, yes, yes, i know, it is weird seeing our sexy goblin king playing the villian, but he is, at least in this fic anyway, but enough on that.  
No flames or rude comments, but POSITIVE and HELPFUL criticism is always welcome. Now, let's move on with with fic, shall we? 

JTGKJTGKJTGKJTGKJTGKJTGKJTGKJTGKJTGKJTGKJTGKJTGKJTGKJTGKJTGKJTGKJTGKJTGKJTGKJTGKJTGKJTGKJTGKJTGK

Chapter three

Jareth laughed lazily upon his throne with Sarah laying practically lifeless upon his lap.  
He couldn't help but chuckle at his victory as he ran his fingers through her silken hair, and stroken her black silk covered thigh.  
"Heh, you are mine" he whispered huskily in her ear.  
Sarah cringed inside, though she didn't dare to do so outwardly.  
Oh how she longed to change her clothes.  
Jareth had her dressed in a floor length, form fitting black silk dress, with a plummeting neck line, exposing in her opinion, way too much breast.  
As if reading her thoughts, Jareth bent down his head and lapped at her exposed cleavage.  
'Somebody help me' she pleaded silently, hoping the gods would take pity on her.

Raven Draztinoff silently walked the nightnight streets trying to figure out the starnge disappearence of his only friend, Sarah Williams.  
Now Raven wasn't just any man, he was a vampire, a good one though, nothing like those jerk offs that go and kill people for sport.  
Brushing his jet black bangs out of his violet purple eyes, Raven sighed and took a seat on the curb, this was getting him no where, it was as if Sarah has completely disappeared.  
"Sarah, where are you? I need to know in order to save you" Raven murmured softly "Just as you saved my ass on multiple occasions".

"Raven..." Sarah murmured, lifting herself from her bed and going to the window, gazing into the bright orange sky "Raven"  
Sarah, taken by a bout of weaknessm slumped to her knees "Raven..."

(A/N: Sorry this is so short, but I didn't want things to go too fast, after all, raven is just making his intorduction, and yes incase you are wondering, Raven is to be the hero, now please lave reviews and I will update soon, luv ya! Bye!)


	3. chapter four

Hey yall, i hope you all liked chapter three, because here is chapter four, and trust me it was hard to write this on writers block, so be thankful.  
No flames or rude comments,but POSITIVE and HELPFUL criticism is always welcome.  
Enjoy!

IAmAMonkeyQueenIAmAMonkeyQueenIAmAMonkeyQueenIAmAMonkeyQueenIAmAMonkeyQueenIAmAMonkeyQueenSoNah!

Chapter four

Raven anxiously walked within his old vampire coven looking for answres, a possible way to find his beloved friend, the only true friend he'd ever had.  
He searched through book upon book until finally, he came upon a book called Vampires And The Labyrinth, which he thought was a little bit odd... and a bit of a sign.  
"You have to be kidding me".

For the last two days, Jareth had been away on business and Sarah had not left her window, for hope her best friend, Raven, would come to save her.  
"Raven..." She murmured softly.  
Although Raven was a vampire, he was loyal and true, so Sarah knew that if he could find her, he would come for her.  
"Oh Raven, my friend, please help me" she whispered on the verge of tears "I am so afraid".

"Raven?" A vampire said, walking into the old cryptic library and seeing the jet black haired vampire.  
Raven looked to see a rather familiar face, it was his old friend, Aubrey, blonde hair, green eyes and as pale as ever.  
"Aubrey!" Raven said, standing and embracing his old friend.  
"It is wonderful to see you too, Raven, but what are doing in here? There are books everywhere" Aubrey, his green eyes sliding over all the discarded books.  
"Trying to find a way to lacate my friend Sarah, and I think it is going to be more difficult than I thought" Raven said tiredly, raking a hair through his ear length jet black hair.  
"Where is she?" Aubrey asked, he was always one concerned for ladies in danger, thats just how he was.  
"The labyrinth, I think that nasty rat, Jareth, has her" Raven said with a sigh "This will not be easy.  
"Alright then, I will go too and help you" Aubrey said, wanting to help his old friend and the young lady in trouble.  
Raven smiled "Thank you, you always were one I could count on, though please, don't mention the past, I have a hard time dealing with it as it is.  
"Of course, my friend, your feelings matter a great deal to me" Aubrey said "But i must say this, i admire you for the reason they expelled you, you had the ability to choose not to harm humans, when the rest of us were to weak and blind to do so, but i am glad they allowed you to visit this day.  
Raven smiled and nodded "Now let's get to work, i believe there is a spell in here to take us to the labyrinth without being wished away".

(A/N: Again, i am sorry it is so short, but i promise next chapter will be way longer, and Jareth, Raven and Aubrey will come face to face! confrontation time! well see you in chapter five! Please review!) 


	4. chapter five

Hey everybody! I am so happy you liked my last chapter! Well anyway here is chapter 5, I hope you enjoy it!  
No flames or rude comments, but POSITIVE and HELPFUL criticism is always welcome.

XMonkeysAreSpecialMonkeysAreSpecialMonkeysAreSpecialMonkeysAreSpecialX

Chapter 5

"Stop pacing, Raven, your making me nervous" Aubrey snapped at the ebony haired vampire, trying his hardest to ignore Raven and prepare the spell.  
"Sorry, Aubrey, I'm just worried" Raven sighed, plopping down onto the sofa of his apartment, which was quite uh luxurious.  
Both vampires decided that Raven's apartment or should we say penthouse would be the safest place to do this, if the coven knew Aubrey let Raven walk out with a magic book, he'd be in deep shit trouble, so best not to get caught.  
With a last look, Aubrey pushed some of his golden blonde hair out of his emerald green eyes and set back to work on the spell (Raven sucks at magic… shh, don't tell him I told youJ.  
Raven nodded, letting his old friend concentrate, and with a sigh, he drifted his violet purple eyes to the ceiling, counting the dots in boredom.  
"Finished!" Aubrey cried out in excitement, he always was a magic wiz( unlike poor Raven… shhhh)  
Raven looked down from the ceiling as a bluish white portal appeared, clearly the way to the underground.  
"Lets go!" Aubrey said excitedly, "This is going to be so cool.  
"Whatever, Aubrey" Raven laughed and the two entered the portal.

"Well, well, uninvited guests" Jareth said, looking boredly into one of his crystals, lowering it down to Sarah's face, at first she ignored it, until she saw who exactly who of the 'uninvited guests' were, Raven!  
She had no idea who the blonde vampire was though.  
"Raven!" Sarah cried with joy, snapping out of her broken state.  
"So you know the ebony haired one, eh? Well, I will take care of him" Jareth snarled in jealousy, seeing Sarah's obvious affection for the vampire.  
"No!" Sarah cried out, glaring hatefully at Jareth as she tried to free herself from his lap "Raven! Help me.  
"You are going nowhere, my lovely bride, absolutely nowhere" Jareth sneered at her, his hands snaking around her front to feel her breasts, squeezing them roughly.  
"Pervert!" Sarah shrieked, "Raven will come! And you will be sorry!".

"Yep, that was Sarah's shriek alright, I'd know it anywhere" Raven said, his enhanced hearing picking up Sarah's voice, thank the gods for his vampire instincts.  
"How do you know?" Aubrey said, kicking sand down the hill.  
"Well she kind of shrieked at me over and over the first time we met, she thought I was gonna eat her, but she found out in no time that I meant her no harm" Raven said, smiling at the memory.  
"Well that settles it, lets get going" Aubrey declared, and the two vampires set off, totally unafraid, what creature here would possibly be dumb enough to bother a vampire, I mean honestly.  
The two had been walking for at least two hours, making extreme progress, being a vampire rocked when it came to this stuff.  
"I heard something!" Aubrey said, stopping suddenly to listen.  
Raven stopped and listened too, and Aubrey was right, it sounded like magic heading their way, and both vampires knew exactly what or who it was… Jareth, the goblin king.

"Hello, dear vampires" The king snarled, being far from friendly.  
"Where is Sarah?" Raven hissed, Aubrey baring his fangs.  
"That doesn't matter, what does matter is that the two of you get lost!" Jareth growled, glaring with hate and malice at the would be rescuers.  
"We aren't going anywhere! We want the girl back now!" Aubrey hissed, making sure his fangs were visible the whole time.  
Raven nodded in agreement, his fangs bared threateningly.  
Jareth glared at the pair of vampires, how dare they defy him!  
Suddenly Jareth began to grin, and with a snap of his fingers a hyole opened beneath the two vampire, sending them tumbling into an oubliette.

(A/N: well we all know that Raven is going to be way pissed off once he gets out of there, anyway, stayed tuned for the next chapter coming soon, review and you shall receive! Luv ya, bye!) 


	5. Authors note

Hey people, just wanted to stop by and ask you all a quick question, who exactly do you think Sarah should end up with? Aubrey, Raven or EvilJareth? I want you guys to decide, I work only to please all of you.  
Voting stops by the 19th of January, so hurry and have your votes counted! See ya later! 


	6. Chapter Six

Well everyone, the votes have been counted and Raven has won by one vote, poor Aubrey, he didn't even get one, lol.  
Raven: Yay! I win! I win! Luv ya fan girls!  
Jareth:You only won by one vote!  
Raven: I still won! Ya stupid baby theif! Woman snatcher! Rapist!  
Aubrey: Oh shut up! you both are acting like children! sheesh! Although, he's right about Jareth being a rapist, you sick bastard!  
Jareth: God I hate vampires!  
Anyway no flames or rude comments,but POSITIVE and HELPFUL criticism are always welcome.

XxXTheVampireArmandIsSexyTheVampireArmandIsSexyTheVampireArmandIsSexyTheVampireArmandIsSexyXxX

Chapter 6

"'bout time" Raven growled, finally finding the secret door leading out of the oubliette.  
"I really don't like that guy" Aubrey complained as they entered the tunnels, moving quickly towards the ladder that led up and began to climb, well that is until Raven whipped his hand back from the opening with a terrible burn... daylight had come.  
"Damnit!" Raven cursed as he slumped against the wall "We're stuck here until nightfall.  
Aubrey shrugged, irritated as well, but having a bit more of a collectd attitude than Raven.  
"You should save your frustration for Jareth, after all, he put us down here" Aubrey said sagely, he always had a talent for being right.  
"Yeah, I guess, but that means i am really gonna give him an ass wooping!" Raven snarled, he couldn't afford being down here like this, he could feel the bloodlust and he was sure Aubrey could too.

"Will you do this for me Hoggle?" Sarah asked, her eyes pleading.  
"Sure, I just hope I can get the animal blood to them before the bloodlust really hits them, then I'll be dinner" Hoggle said with a gulp.  
Sarah smiled gently, "Raven would starve before hurting a person, I have no idea about the blonde one though.  
Hoggle nodded, making note to stay close to Raven should anything happen.  
With that Hoggle hurried off, Sarah promised to keep Jareth busy, there was nothing he could do that he hadn't already done and besides, soon she would be rescued.

Hoggle found the pottery jar in the maze and slipped inside, climbing down the ladder to come face to face with the vampires down below... they looked very hungry.  
"I... I brought you blood, Sarah sent me" Hoggle said softly, his scared eyes locked on the blonde vampire who seemed very interested in watching Hoggle's throat.  
"Sarah?" Raven gasped "She's safe? Thank heavens.  
Raven and Aubrey gladly accepted the deer's blood Hoggle brought them, though Aubrey did a little bit of grumbling.  
"How long till night? Do you know?" Raven asked the dwarf, hoping this friend of Sarah's would help them more.  
"Not long, about an hour or less" Hoggle said, hoping these two vampires could sucessfully save Sarah.  
Raven nodded and turned to Aubrey, discussing their next move.  
Things were about to get very interesting.

(A/N: sorry that was so short, but I have to get ready for my birthday party, oh yeah, today is my birthday, anyway review and I shall update in due time. Luv ya, bye!) 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody, sorry for being gone so long, but here is the next chapter, I hope you all love it as much I have a blast writing, I decided there was a serious need for humor, so I know you are going to love this chapter, and I am sorry people, but Jareth is staying evil, but don't worry I will write one soon with him as the hero, but alas this is not it. Oh! And if you want some seriously good Laby fics check out Emerald Skye she is fantastic! Anyway, here is the chapter, enjoy!

Aubrey:Wait! Why don't you even ask them about me! I mean aren't I sexy enough to remember! None of you care!sobs  
PrinceDiamondLuver: Aw, c'mon Aubrey, of course we care.  
Aubrey: More sobbing  
Jareth: whimp!  
Aubrey snarls and tackels Jareth, attempting to tear his throat out  
PrinceDiamondLuver: Steps out of the way of the dustcloud Alrighty then, well while those two um Coughs sort out their problems, lets get on with the sory shall we?

CheckOutEmeraldSkyeCheckOutEmeraldSkyeCheckOutEmeraldSkyeCheckOutEmeraldSkye

Chapter

Aubrey being bored out of his mind, sat behind Raven and began to count out loud a few gray hairs in Raven's silky jet black locks.  
"Aubrey! If you don't stop once nightfall comes, I will kick your ass so hard you'll feel even into the next century!" Raven growled, tapping his fingers impatiently on the stone floor.  
Aubrey stuck his tongue out at the ebony haired vampire and got and began to pace the oubilette.  
"You know you have a few yourself, Aubrey" Raven finally said with a light grin.  
"A few what?" Aubrey asked innocently, as if that was even possible.  
"Gray hairs" Raven said, crossing his arms over his muscular chest.  
"I say! That is just rude, Raven! That was my crack!" Aubrey snapped with pretend anger.  
Suddenly both vampires looked up, sensing nightfall.  
"Time to bust out of here" Raven said with a grin and hurried up the ladder like they was no manyana, Aubrey in quick pursuit.

"Blasted vampires!" Jareth sneered, watching the two through his crystal.  
"They will be your undoing" Sarah said with a proud smirk.  
"Silence" Jareth hollered, striking Sarah hard across the cheek "You are mine! A pair of vampires will not take you from me.  
Sarah remained on the floor, her face down, but her smirk of pride still upon her mouth, she had not submitted, therefore she was proud.  
'Raven... Hurry, I want out of here'

'I read you loud and clear, Sarah, don't be alarmed, if you remember, at night vampires have strong telepathy' Raven sent to Sarah's mind.  
'Raven! I am so happy to speak with you! Oh Raven, you must hurry! He plans to wed me by tomorrow's full moon!' Sarah sent back to him, which was also heard by Aubrey, whom was quick to introduce himself.  
'Nice to meet you Aubrey, but both of you, please hurry! I beg of you!' Sarah fretted 'I must go, Jareth has returned to the room.  
"We mus hurry, Raven, she seems to be is great distress!" Aubrey said, a look of compassion upon his handsome face.  
Raven nodded, completely agreeing with his friend and the two vampires put their supernatural powers to work and sped through the winding paths like two blurs of ebony black and golden blonde.

(A/N: Yes, I know, that was rediculasly short but I have to go out to dinner with my family, so i gotta go, I love you guys! Make sure to review! See ya!) 


End file.
